


Empty Threats

by Brigid_mead19



Series: Draco Malfoy one shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not fluffy AT ALL, kinda fucked up, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid_mead19/pseuds/Brigid_mead19
Summary: Y/n has listened to hundreds over draco's empty threats in the 3 years they've been at hogwarts. But what happens when he takes it one step too far





	Empty Threats

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This fic contains mentions of suicide, I wrote this to tacle a very serious problem thousands of people including myself have gone through. If you are not okay with that then I advise clicking away now. this is 100% fiction.  
> The reader and Draco have no relationship prior to this. If you know someone who has been expressing thoughts of wanting to kill themselves please call the national suice hotline at 1-800-273-8255

You were sat in the library working on Charms homework when you heard the all too familiar sneer of none other than, the Slytherin prince himself. Draco Malfoy

“Well, speak of the devil! If it isn't everyone's favourite mudblood.” He laughed,

you waited for him to finish his little speech before looking up and giving him a kind smile,

“Good Afternoon Draco” You say curtly before going back to you work, Afterall. Kindness was the greatest weapon of all.

“It was good until I smelled this most horrible scent ever. It seemed to only get worse until I came across the sad excuse you call yourself, but what's to be expected from someone as disgusting as you” He says with his signature sneer.

Dealing with Draco wasn’t anything new, you alway brushed off his words because that’s all they were. Empty threats.

You had gotten yourself involved in your homework once again when you heard him say something that made you snap, You had only heard someone say such a thing directed at you once and it never ended well.

“Honestly, if it were up to me I think she’d be better off just pitching herself off the astronomy tower, all mudbloods in fact.. Filthy people are destroying this school.” He said with venom lacing each of his words.

You don't know when but you suddenly felt yourself standing up,

“What if I did?” You say just loud enough for him to hear,

Draco stopped walking before turning back to face you, you saw something in his face that was something you couldn't quite identify, was that fear?

“Did you dare just speak to me? I'm sorry who are you? it's y/n right?”

You couldn't help but let out an airy laugh before looking down 

“Merlin, Malfoy. Did you really just tell someone to go die when you don't even know their name? But yes, I was talking to you. You know what I said? I said, What if I did. it's almost lunch, that means the courtyard will be full of students going to eat. It would be hard, Just climb over the railing and jump.” You say with a new found confidence,

All he could do at this point was scoff

“You wouldn’t, You don't have the guts” He said as he lazily crossed his arms, You could tell he was getting uncomfortable

“Would I!?” You say a little louder, you were walking towards him now

“You don't even know if I would die right away, maybe I would lose control over my entire body only I would still be alive to have to live with it. But either way you know what would happen? The headmaster himself would have to travel all the way out to london and see my parents in person. And you know what he would say? He would have to look my muggle parents in the eye and tell them that their only child has chosen to take her life. Why? Because  **_YOU_ ** . Draco. Lucius. Malfoy. Told me to” You were so close to him you could see your reflection in his grey eyes

“But I won't. You know why? Because I know better than to listen to you, but what if I were someone else who couldn't? That's your fucking problem Malfoy. You only think about yourself and you don't realize just how harmful your empty meaningless threats are, so next time you go to tell someone such foul things, Think that just for a moment that maybe they aren't strong enough” You said before abruptly turning around and grabbing your things, as you were leaving you could still see the sickly petrified Malfoy in his same spot. 

Over the years you heard that Draco Malfoy hadn’t threatened anyone else.


End file.
